


More me

by Kimmy



Series: Little Adorable (More Than) Man Eggsy [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 24 hours, Bonding, Conversations, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Stories, M/M, Meet the Family, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Single Parents, Storytelling, We Always Need More Choxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy takes Charlie in for those 24 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephoneggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/gifts).



> For you, darling - thank you for introducing me to this brilliant, brilliant pairing.
> 
> That what happened during their 24 hours with mentor ficlet I promised, version Choxy.

“Yesss…” 

Charlie practically moaned as he sunk onto soft cushions of Mortons’ sofa. Roxy smiled at that, watching him with something very warm in her look. She knew the last test had been exhausting for Charlie and as quickly as he composed himself, the traumatic experience on the tracks, along with looking his mentor affected him greatly and he needed company and support right now. 

She sat down next to him and they ended up curling together immediately, Roxy’s slim figure fitting perfectly against Charlie’s muscular side, her head in the crook of his neck. 

She heard the kettle turn off in the kitchen, the water being poured into mugs by her dad, and indeed a few minutes later, Alastair Morton entered his living room balancing three mugs with tea and a tray of cinnamon rolls he… oh dear, he heated them up, Roxy noticed and not waiting a moment longer dived in to relieve her father of the tray… and the tray from a cinnamon roll. 

“Thank you.” 

Charlie said quietly, accepting a mug from his girlfriend’s dad, which felt weird and made him feel a bit self-conscious. Even though he knew Percival and that he was Roxy’s dad,  _ this  _ was basically his first official meet the family. And he was  _ clearly  _ doing it all wrong.

Fortunately, Roxy got him out of his panicked thoughts by repeating “Thank you” after him, mouth still full of the cinnamon roll (which she somehow managed to get into her mouth in one huge bite), which turned out muffled, messy and incomprehensible, therefore loosening the atmosphere considerably.

Simply put - everyone burst out laughing. 

Having devoured three cinnamon rolls, graciously allowing dad and Charlie to have one and two mugs of tea, Roxy decided she’s somewhat sated and comfy, from where she was nestled in Charlie chest, hogging the blanket he initially taken for himself.

(Not that he minded - her warmth by his side could never be rivaled by any blanket.)

Then she proceeded to stare at her father, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Alistair frowned.

“What?”

More staring. 

“None of the parenting books prepared me for this, and let me tell you, James read me all of them.”

Roxy’s face lit up at that, her smile, bright, wide and cunning.

“Here.” She declared triumphantly. “Merlin promised stories.”

They spent the night like that, curled up on the sofa, eating cinnamon rolls (Percival had to refill the tray three times, Roxy’s appetite when it came to those had no boundaries) and drinking tea, listening to Alistair tell stories about James with Roxy pitching in from time to time with what she remembered from the brief five years she got with both her fathers.

“I was just… more me, when I was with him. That’s just love. The most brilliant, one and only and most powerful feeling in the world. And one that never leaves you, one that keeps you strong even after you’re left alone. Because no matter what, James will always be here, with us, looking down at you with so much pride, Roxy, keeping our family tightly bound together.”

Percy’s eyes were a bit glassy, but the smile on his face was genuine.

“It’s love what it was, what it is. It’s love we had, and let me tell you, when I look at you two, I see clearly it’s love between the two of you too.” Charlie blushed furiously at that, Roxy gazing up at him with a small, but so very fond smile. “I know James would have been happy for you, Roxy. And I don’t think Roxy could have chosen better, Charlie. You’ll be very happy together. I’m happy for you.”

Roxy’s eyes were wide in disbelief.

“Oh, gosh! You sap, what, that’s it? You’re my dad, you’re supposed to be protective of me, give him a shovel talk!”

She felt Charlie tense behind her. Good, let him sweat.

“I’m pretty sure if he breaks your heart then between you and Eggsy there won’t be much left for me to beat the hell out of.” Percival deadpanned. “But if you insist--” he turned to Charlie. “--hurt my daughter and they won’t find the body. And then, you won’t find peace in your afterlife, because James will do everything I did to you and then more. Shovel talk ticked. More tea, anyone?”

And well, it might’ve been scary at times, but Charlie’s girlfriend was Roxy, so he expected nothing less, and in the end, it was a nice, cosy evening, filled with memories and love, and  _ family.  _ And settled there, at the Mortons’ house, Charlie thought that he was very glad to spend those 24 hours with them rather than Chester King and  _ so very glad  _  as he realised he may get to spend his life as  _ a part  _ of that family.

He had never been more content with his life.

(And the cinnamon rolls  _ were  _ brilliant.)

**Author's Note:**

> I like my Charlies soft and delicate, just as I like basically all my characters. CINNAMON ROLLS.
> 
> Also, Roxy is scary.


End file.
